Second Chance
by JacNaylorRocksMySocks
Summary: Jac is back from Japan early and is set to prove to Jonny that she can change, But why does Jac let Jonny's farther interfere..?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Jac N & Jonny M.**

** Story Summary: Set after the spoiler's for tomorrow's episode. Jac is back from Japan early and is set to prove herself to Jonny that she can change. **

**Second Chance.**

It had been one week since Jonny had made the decision to give Jac another chance. Despite his friends wishes that he didn't. He had a feeling deep down in his stomach that the ice queen could change. He hoped she would because he was willing to forgive her for the one night stand with Sean. Nobody but him had seen how sorry Jac had been when she had confessed to her crime. He saw it in her eyes that it was a mistake that she deeply regretted it. And with that he made the choice. He wasn't going to give up on Jac that easily.

He knew that soon she would be back from Japan and he had thought about what he was going to say to her once she returned. He had prepared himself for her return but the one thing he wouldn't be expecting was that Jac was due to return early.

He sat himself down at his nurse's desk sorting out the stack of paperwork that seemed to have formed on there since the start of shift. While he was busy working his way through. The lift doors opened and he saw a flicker of auburn hair. It couldn't be Jac could it? She wasn't due back from Japan for another week. Surely not.

Jonny hoped he was imagining things but when he saw the same flicker of hair. He was positive that Jac was back. And his thoughts were confirmed when Mo approached him.

"It seems Godzilla is back early" she replied.

"So it was Jac-Miss Naylor? I thought she wasn't due back for another week." Jonny finished.

"Well unless she has a twin that we don't know about. I would certainly say that it was her" Mo replied before looking at Jonny,

"I need to speak to her" Jonny said getting to his feet.

"You're not going to forgive her are you?" Mo raised her eyebrows in disbelief

"You weren't there when she told me about Sean, you didn't see it in her eyes how sorry she was!" Jonny exclaimed

"Still doesn't make what she did was right! Jonny she cheated on you, let it go and let her go. Move on" Mo exclaimed before walking away.

Right this is it, Jonny told himself as he headed towards Jac's office. He braced himself before he knocked on Jac's door. Would she want to see him? She hadn't seen him for nearly a month. When he heard her familiar tone. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"It's good to see you Miss Naylor," He started off.

"Jonny, what do you want?" asked Jac taking her eyes away from her desk.

"I've thought about what happened before you left. And I'm willing to give you another chance. What I'm trying to say is I forgive you" he finished. He watched her expression wondering what she was going to say.

"What changed your mind?" she asked him

"The look in your eyes when you know you was telling me what had happened between you and Sean. I saw it in your eyes how sorry you were and I would kick myself if I didn't think about giving you another chance" finished Jonny.

"And that's all you came to tell me?" she asked her eyes back down on her desk.

"Yes" replied Jonny.

"Right, well thanks for that nurse Macoine. See yourself out of my office" finished Jac while she carried on with the paper in front of her

Jonny was about to head out of her office before he cleared his throat

"It's good to see you Miss Naylor" he replied before opening the office door and leaving,

Jac had won over Jonny's forgiveness. She pulled out the letter she had written while in Japan to him. It seemed she wouldn't need that after all. But maybe. She should give it him after all he had to know some things about herself. Maybe she and Jonny could make it work this time.

She sighed to herself as she remembered writing it.

_Dear Jonny, _

_ I know that when you see who this is from you will chuck it in the bin. Please don't. You can if you like once you have read it. I wouldn't blame you. But at least read it first. I'm sorry about what I did. I don't often apologise for things as you very well know. But I can tell you that the night with Sean was a mistake. You see I found out something about someone that I cared very much about. His name was Joseph Byrne. And he was the first man I ever loved. Or fell in love with. He meant a lot to me. And that day I discovered that he was getting married. I hadn't heard it from himself. I found out through Elliot. And it hit me like a double Decker bus. I know that's not a valid reason for what I did. But I thought I should tell you anyway. I've never had much luck with men. You've probably heard the rumours and the gossip about me. I've never liked gossip and most of the things people have said about me isn't true. Well that's a lie. Some of it is. But they don't know all the details. I'm telling you this because I want you to know the real me. And I can change despite what people might think. I can change and I will change if you could forgive me. I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant it. Forgive me. Jac x_

Deciding to stretch her legs she clutched the letter in her pocket and decided to give Jonny it after all. If ever there was going to be a relationship between the two. He would have to read it first. One to understand her better and two to know her better. She was willing to make a change for Jonny. And only for Jonny.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonny headed out of Jac's office with a huge grin on his face. He'd said what he wanted to say and it had gone very smoothly, he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. As he headed to speak to Mo about a patient. It was going to take a lot of work to build the relationship back and to get the trust back. But Jonny was willing to put in the hard work. He noticed that someone was stood behind him. He turned around and saw Jac there with something in her hand. which looked like a letter. She smiled at him which looked genuine.

"Nurse Maconie I have something for you, I wrote it in Japan" said Jac placing the letter into his palm.

"why thank you Miss Naylor" he smiled at her taking it and placing the letter into his pocket. Jac didn't say anything she walked away a sigh of relief saying that she had done the right thing.

"What was that about?" asked Mo with her eyebrows raised

"it seems Miss Naylor wrote me a letter" exclaimed Jonny.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" asked Mo

"No, I think I will wait till I'm not at work" replied Jonny pocketing the letter from Jac.

"So you and Godzilla back together" asked Mo, once again her eyebrows were raised

"I wouldn't say for certain yet but yes we could possibly" replied Jonny.

"Well Jonny she's only going to hurt you again. Don't come running back to me when she does and I won't be there to say I told you so" exclaimed Mo walking away

"You could at least be happy for me!" Jonny exclaimed in disbelief walking away.

It was near the end of Jonny's shift. He knew Jac's was due to finish as well so he headed to her office. And knocked on. And once again he heard the familiar tone of voice granting him permission to enter, he opened the office door and walked in. he saw Jac reading what seemed yet another paper. Before he cleared his throat. This got Jac's attention.

"I was wondering if you fancied going for a drink?" Jonny asked. Hoping Jac would say yes. It would be a step in the direction of rebuilding they're relationship. To his surprise Jac agreed. She told him to wait for a moment or two while she went to change from her scrubs into her clothes. She soon reappeared wearing a white blouse and skinny blue jeans. But Jonny didn't know how she did it. She still looked gorgeous no matter what she wore

Jonny was debating whether to take Jac's hand but decided against it he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable in the relationship. So they walked in silence until they left the department and headed in direction of the local pub. To Jonny's surprise Jac took his hand.

"are you sure about this?" he asked her as his eyes noticed they're hands

"Yes, its all part of the new me" replied Jac. Before giving him a short smile.

He stopped Jac in her tracks and looked into her hazel eyes before his eyes flickered down to her lips and back up to her eyes. Jonny saw her nod and he leant in. it was a slow but gentle kiss before he soon pulled away

"You know actually lets skip the drink and go back to yours" finished Jac. She looked at Jonny's stunned expression and laughed.

"are you sure?" he asked her.

"yes I'm sure" she said with a short smile.

Jonny then flogged down an taxi and he opened the door for Jac which she got in first. Jonny closed the door behind him and sat next to her. she was still holding his hand. which was a good sign before he leant in and kissed her softly before placing light kisses along her collarbone as the taxi sped away from the department…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jac woke the following morning to find a pair of arms wrapped around her protectively. It took her a moment to realise where she was. That was until a light snoring caught her attention and she saw Jonny lying next to her.

She watched him for a moment and watched his eyebrows crept towards each other. She wondered what he was dreaming about. She liked watching him sleep. She wasn't sure if that was normal. But something about it made her feel secure and safe. If she had to admit it to herself.

She had missed waking up next to the young Scottish man. She missed the way he held her, his arms were always wrapped around her which always gave her that feeling of relax. She carried on watching him for a moment before noticing the clock. It was only 7:30am. But even to Jac Naylor this was late. Deciding to wake Jonny up before going for her morning shower.

She leant down and kissed him softly, it took a moment before she felt him responding. A hand went to the back of her neck and another ran through her hair but Jac soon pulled away knowing that leaving Jonny hanging would annoy him but it would also want him to want more. She pulled away before grabbing his dressing gown and wrapped it around her frame.

Just as she got up Jonny shot up and went to kiss her but she pulled away placing a hand to his lips.

"If we're going to do this, then I want to take it slow. So you'll just have to wait" she grinned at him.

Not too sure of what he was going to say before hoping out of the bedroom and walked along the landing to the bathroom, she heard Jonny shout that she was a tease, she couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto her lips.

It seemed her cheating with Sean had brought her and Jonny closer together. Meanwhile Jac was in the shower, Jonny could hear the running water. He decided to read the letter that Jac had given him. That she'd written in Japan. He pulled it out of his jean pocket and opened it.

He pulled out the paper and started to read what Jac had written in her personal script. This was one of the many things he loved about her. Jac never made this much effort with her hand writing when it came to work. But she had made an effort. He could still hear the running water from the shower, so he knew that Jac wouldn't be out for a good half an hour if he remembered her well enough.

He had read enough, he didn't care about her night with Sean even know Jac had told him the reason why she'd cheated. But if she had talked to him in the first place then the whole thing could have been prevented.

Jonny had let it go he wanted to make this work, he wasn't going to give up on Jac because he knew deep down there was some good in her. She was a good person. He believed in that.

His eyes shot up from the letter, when he heard her footsteps on the landing which meant he knew she was out of the shower. He left the room deciding to start on breakfast. Before Jac re entered the room wearing nothing but the towel. As she got changed quickly.

She noticed the letter on the floor that she had given him only hours before. Once she was changed she headed downstairs and heard Jonny in the kitchen singing to some awful pop tune on the radio. While he was cooking what appeared to be a English breakfast.

"Breakfast is served" He grinned placing the plate down on the table before handing her a knife and fork.

They ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence. Jonny had finished his breakfast first. He noticed that Jac was still eating and then she drank the remainder of the orange juice from her glass before wiping her lips with a napkin.

"I can't lie Jonny, you don't half make a decent breakfast" she grinned at him.

She knew if this was going to work. She would have to cut back on the insults she always threw at him. This was a whole new her.

"Jac, don't get angry with me. But I kind of noticed last night that you've lost a bit of weight..." he trailed off not sure what reaction he was going to get.

"I lost a couple pounds in Japan" Jac admitted. Truth was she'd hardly ate anything while out there. She had lived on coffee and the odd occasional biscuit but that was it. She wasn't going to tell him that.

"Jac I read your letter, you know that you gave me. Why didn't you just tell me what the problem was? We could have talked about it" he trailed off. He wasn't sure whether the ice queen would snap into her infamous icy moods.

"Jonny I don't want to talk about it, its not that I don't want to, I just don't want too right now" she exclaimed.

Now wasn't the time to open unhealed wounds. She knew she would have to tell Jonny about Joseph and she knew it was going to hurt. But if it was going to work between them.

She would have to beat her demons and open up to him about things.

Forty minutes later Jac and Jonny had left for another long day ahead at Darwin ward, Jonny pulled up just outside the hospital in the staff car park. Now he would have to wait ten minutes after Jac had entered so wouldn't look like they had arrived. But he was surprise when Jac opened the car door and she waited for him,

"Are you sure?" he exclaimed

"It's all part of a new me" Jac smiled at him

"Who are you and what have you done with Jac Naylor?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I haven't done anything with her. I'm right here" Jac smirked at him before playfully punching his arm.

Jonny punched her back playfully, this soon turned into an almost heated make out session. Jac pushed Jonny up against his car. Her hand went to the back of his neck. Another hand went through his hair and she squeezed it lightly.

She was about to deep the kiss until she heard someone shout, and it sounded awfully like an American accent.

**"Oi Naylor Get A Room!"**

Jac turned and saw Michael smiling at her.

"Watch it Spence!" She exclaimed giving him her infamous death glare. But as usual Michael laughed.

**"Naylor, now we're even" **

He smirked at her before walking away and leaving the two alone once Michael had left Jonny turned to Jac.

"Are you sure you're Jac Naylor?" he asked her.

"Yes I've already told you. This is a whole new me. I want it to work this time Jonny. I'm serious" Jac finished. Giving his hand a squeeze.

"Alright then" Jonny smiled before they both decided to head into work. Jac stopped at the coffee shop on the ward just before going up to Darwin he headed upstairs. It took a few moments before the lift doors opened and he stepped out. To a furious looking Mo.

"So, it seems you and Godzilla are back together" she said her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Yes" Jonny answered

"Well I hope it works out for you" she scowled before walking away leaving Jonny alone

"You could at least say you're happy for me!" he shouted after her.

He wasn't sure if she said anything back to it. Or she had just ignored it. Jonny sensed that someone was behind him. He turned and he saw Jac holding what appeared to be two coffees. One for herself and it seemed the other one was for him.

"Let me just check that to make sure she hasn't slipped anything in it!" shouted Oliver with a grin on his face. He was happy to see that Jac and Jonny had finally sorted things out and was back on track.

Although he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It wasn't well a secret that Oliver Valentine had something for his former mentor Jac Naylor.

After all he had already been there. But he had to admit he still held a soft spot for the Naylor. Despite what people thought about Jac.

Oliver was one of the very few people that knew and saw the real Jac Naylor. Not the ice queen coating.

And he had to admit that he wanted to know what Jonny's secret was. How he'd managed to break down the many walls Jac had around herself. Oliver was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Tara approaching him.

Meanwhile Jac was preparing herself for theatre. She'd been landed the file of a broken ankle. Couple screws and a plate to be fitted inside the ankle.

A pretty boring case and a pretty low standard case for a consultant. But at least it kept her busy for two hours if nothing else...

Meanwhile Jonny was on his break. He decided he would take Jac out for a romantic meal for two. There was a new restaurant that had recently opened in town and Jonny decided to book a table for the both of them.

_"Hi this is Jonny Macoine, I was wondering if I could book a table for tonight?" _ He asked.

Hoping his accent wasn't too thick for the person the other end of the phone to understand

_"It's for two people, Surname Macoine. 8pm" _he asked.

_"Right thanks, you're a star"_ Jonny said to the person on the other end before Mo walked past him.

He quickly ended the conversation and went to catch up with her. But it seemed she was giving Jonny the silent treatment

"At least talk to me?" he frowned. He didn't want to argue with his best friend. They had been through a lot together.

"Jonny, I've said all that I've wanted to say" she exclaimed not looking at him.

"So because I've got back with Jac, that's it, our friendship is over?" he exclaimed.

"Yes Jonny, it's exactly that" she replied

"Why can't you be happy for me?" Jonny frowned.

"Because, she'll only hurt you again, cheaters never change, you might believe her trash but I don't. Once a cheater, always a cheater. And there's no denying that she's a super bitch" Finished Mo before walking away leaving Jonny with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: ****Last night's episode was amazing! Plenty of Janny! And the way Jonny went rushing to Jac's side when he learnt she was hurt :D. And that Jac finally told Jonny that she loves him, you may notice a quote in this chapter from last's episode! Anyway Enjoy x**

Chapter Five

Jac was in her office when there was a knock on the door. She granted permission for the person to enter. The door opened, she expected it to be Jonny. Only it wasn't it was Mo. Jac looked up from her desk. She could sense the tension in the room. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. None the less Jac was going to approach this with care. Since this was a whole new her. She wasn't going to cause an argument. If she wanted to make things work with Jonny, then she'd have to at least try to make the effort to get along with his best friend. But it seemed Mo had other ideas.

"Miss Effanga, what can I do for you?" asked Jac. Slightly feeling uncomfortable with her presence.

"Miss Naylor, I came to speak to you about Nurse Macoine" Mo replied.

"And since when does my personal life have anything to do with you? It's my business" Jac exclaimed

"Yes but since Jonny happens to be my best mate, it has something to do with me. You see he might believe the trash that comes out of your mouth. But we both know you're only doing it to get back into his good books. You're too damaged. You'll never change Jac" replied Mo

"It's Miss Naylor to you, just what is your problem with me & Jonny?" Jac scowled.

"You cheated on him. That's my problem. He might have forgiven you. But I won't you didn't see him moping after you left for Japan, you didn't have to pick up the pieces. You hurt him Jac. More then he had cared to admit. I won't let you do that to him again. Sometimes I wish he had agreed to another date with that blonde, at least she isn't a bitch like you". Mo finished.

Not realising that she had landed Jonny in it, she carried on

"What did you say?" Jac said with her eyebrows raised.

"What? Jonny went on a date while you were away Jac." Mo finished.

She looked at Jac, she could see the hurt of what she had said in Jac's eyes.

"Hurts don't it? Adding insult to injury" Mo said

"He didn't... Sleep with her did he?" Jac asked.

"That's something you'll have to ask him. Although if he did, he was probably only getting back at you" She finished before leaving and shutting the office door.

The thought of Jonny with another woman turned Jac's stomach. He wouldn't would he? Perhaps like Mo had said. Maybe he had done it to get back at her. She could live with that. She wanted this relationship to work. But before that was possible they would have to get it all out in the open. No more secrets, no more lies and deist.

She noticed the stick note on the desk in Jonny's hand writing.

_8pm, Meet Me in Reception x._

The clock soon rolled on and it was near 8pm Jac headed once she was changed. It had been a long day. Exhausted and worn out. Mo's words were still ringing in her ears. She saw Jonny as she approached reception with a smile plastered on his face when he saw her. She approached him unsure of how she was going to word what she had been informed of.

"I have booked us a table at a restaurant thought I would treat us both" Jonny exclaimed.

"Sounds good" Jac mumbled. She didn't put much effort into her tone of voice.

They arrived at the restaurant in silence. Jac had ordered the first thing she spotted on the menu. There was just a bottle of wine sat in between of them both. Jonny couldn't help but notice that Jac had barely touched her food.

There hadn't been much conversation between them both. The silence was becoming more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Jac? Is everything alright? You've barely touched your food" Jonny noted.

"Jonny is there something you'd like to tell me?" she asked him.

"You've lost me" Jonny admitted.

"Did you do anything while I was away in Japan? Let's say with a blonde?" Jac asked warily

"Oh… You found out about did you? Jonny finished

"Of course I found out, it was Mo who told me!" Exclaimed Jac, she could feel the anger rising in her veins.

"Jac, it was just one date. It meant nothing" Jonny exclaimed.

"So you didn't sleep with her?" she asked

"Of course not! And if I did, it would have only been to get back at you. It wouldn't have meant anything, because as stupid as it sounds Jac I love you" Jonny finished his sentence.

There was a moment's silence before Jac cleared her throat.

"You're the most irritating person I've ever met, and that is probably why I love you" finished Jac

"Do you realise what you've just..." Jonny's sentence was cut short when Jac kissed him.

"Let's get out of here" Jac smirked at him before Jonny paid for they're food and they left the restaurant. Jac could feel her eyes falling closed as they drove home in a comfortable silence. Soon enough they arrived back at Jonny's apartment and he cut the engine before carefully waking Jac

"We're home sleeping beauty" finished Jonny. Sensing the best idea was to carry her. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her bridal style up the pathway of his apartment before placing her back down on her feet while he unlocked the door. Jonny headed upstairs meanwhile Jac went to pour herself a glass of water.

Before pulling out a box from her bag and placed the inside contents into her jean pocket before heading upstairs and headed to the bathroom locking the door. She pulled out the instructions before reading them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: this chapter isn't recommended for young readers. There is a lot of fluff in this one You have been warned, but enjoy x**

Jac pulled out the instructions from her pocket, she unfolded it and started to read the information. Before pulling out the slim white stick. She looked at it for a moment before going ahead with it. It's now or never. She thought to herself.

Once she had done what the test asked. It said it would take three minutes to give her a result. Like she had three minutes to spare. She couldn't bring herself to think if the result was positive. She didn't see herself as the mothering type, not after her own experiences, with her mum abandoning her when she was twelve.

She knew she wouldn't do that to her child. But she couldn't help but think that she wasn't ready. She and Jonny had only just managed to get they're relationship back on track. It was too soon to discuss babies.

Three minutes passed and it was time to pick up the stick. She braced herself before she turned it over to see the result. _Negative_, she sighed with relief. She knew that Jonny wanted children. But even he would agree that it was too soon. So why was she late? Was it due to her not eating? Or was it just stress?

_I'm a bloody doctor I can work out the reason why my period's late_ said a voice in the back of her mind. She wouldn't think any more of it now. But she would later on in the following morning.

She left the bathroom, unlocking the door and headed across the landing. Jonny's snoring had alerted to her that he was sound asleep. This meant he hadn't noticed that she hadn't joined him straight away.

She disposed of the stick before getting in beside him. Jonny's eyes flickered when there was a disturbance to the duvet. He looked at her.

She simply smiled at him before he returned the smile, before she snuggled into his arms. He wrapped them around her. Before he fell back into an unsteady sleep.

Jac rested her head on Jonny's chest. She was listening to his steady heartbeat. But her mind was working its self into overdrive. She wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon.

She laid awake for what seemed like hours until eventually her heavy eyelids closed and she fell into an uneasy sleep. Listening to Jonny's heartbeat. It was strangely addictive. Of course Jac wouldn't tell him that. She wouldn't want him to creep out.

A few hours later Jonny woke early sunlight crept into the room. He looked down on his chest. He saw Jac sleeping. She looked quiet peaceful and relaxed. He watched her for a few more minutes before realising the red lines her eyes. Had she been crying? Jac Naylor never cried. Well not in front of anyone. Not even him. He wondered what could be bothering her that much that she felt the need to cry?

He slipped out of her embrace and started on breakfast. He poured her a glass of orange juice. And did her some scrambled eggs and toast. He placed them onto a plate. And placed the plate onto a tray before carrying it upstairs. He soon arrived back into the bedroom and placed the tray down and he noticed Jac was awake

"Breakfast is served" Jonny grinned at her.

"Is that for me?" Jac asked

"Of course, who did you think it was for?" Jonny grinned at her.

Jac was about to start to eat but she could feel Jonny's eyes on her. She really didn't like people watching her eat. It made her feel uncomfortable. She took a gulp of the orange juice before clearing her throat.

"Do you mind? I really don't like people watching me eat" Jac implied

"How come?" Jonny asked

"It just makes me feel uncomfortable" Jac exclaimed

"Ok, while you eat your breakfast I'll have a shower" Jonny exclaimed grabbing a towel and some shower gel.

"Good, you need one" Jac said sarcastically.

"Cheeky" Jonny commented before he winked at her before leaving the room leaving Jac to eat her breakfast.

Twenty minutes later Jac had finished her breakfast. She washed it down with the remainder of orange juice. Jonny was still in the shower.

She knew Jonny never locked the door. So she decided to head to the bathroom. Just like she thought. The door wasn't locked. She could hear Jonny singing in the shower.

**_"Tell me what to do, girl  
I'm so in love, whoa  
I'm so in love with you, you, you_**

**_You stop, right when things get bad  
You said that, and much has passed  
Come on now, this will be real fast  
Darling I know you need the cash_**

**_Tell me what to do, girl  
I'm so in love, whoa  
I'm so in love with you, you, you"_**

Jac couldn't help but smile at the lyrics to the song that Jonny was singing. Although it was slightly out of tune. It still made her smile.

"Don't give up your day job Jonny" She said,

And with that Jonny turned around on his heel to see Jac smiling at him

"Did you hear?" he asked her.

"Yes, I heard what sounded like a strangle cat trying to sing, so I came to investigate" Jac said sarcastically

Jonny frowned at her. Sometimes Jac could really be harsh with her insults. He knew she was only being sarcastic but sometimes they hurt him.

Sensing that her last comment had upset Jonny. Jac walked up closer to the shower slipping off her t shirt and sweat pants before slipping into the shower with him. They're bodies just meters apart Jac reached for the showergel that was stood on the stand.

Opening the top. She placed some into her hands before placing it down onto his bare back, as she rubbed it into his skin. Jonny couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. As Jac carried on applying more shower gel.

Jonny couldn't help himself. One of his hands headed to her back. His fingertips soaking themselves into the soft but exposed skin of her back.

He pulled her closer moving hair with his free hand. He placed kisses along Jac's collarbone.

Causing light moans to escape from her, he moved his lips across to a rather sensitive spot. Which caused another light moan before Jac pulled his chin up to face hers. And she kissed him.

Jonny's tongue glided along Jac's lower lip and she granted permission at once. They both moaned slightly as they're tongues came into contact with each other. Jonny then pushed Jac up against the wall of the shower.

He ran his hands through her hair leaving one at the back of her neck. As the kisses became more intense before Jonny moved his hand down the clad thighs and placing a hand on top of her entry this caused a light moan to escape from Jac's lips.

She pulled Jonny's lips back up to hers. Missing the feeling of them on hers, her hand ran through his hair squeezing it lightly.

"Don't tease me" she panted in between kisses. Jonny couldn't help but smile. Before he slipped a finger into Jac's wet warmth…

A few hours later Jac woke once again in Jonny's arms exhausted from they're early fun. She was glad to have had the day off.

And to be honest she couldn't of enjoyed her day off any other way. It had been worth taking it slow with Jonny. She had wanted to wait for when the time felt right. And to be honest this morning had been that time. She looked up at Jonny who was sound asleep. Oh how she loved him. she looked at his sleeping form. He looked peaceful. How had she got so lucky? She wondered before sleep once again overpowered her…


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Chances, Chapter Seven. **

A few days later Jac and Jonny had settled into work. They're relationship was now public knowledge at first this bothered Jac a little but now she was used to it. After all she and Jonny had been together long enough now to prevent any more gossip. Infact in a few days she would be meeting Jonny's parents.

Her stomach was in knots over the whole idea. But once Jonny had told her and asked her if she wanted to go. She agreed, after all from what Jonny had told her. He had told his parents about her and they were anxious to meet her.

Not as anxious as she was about meeting them. Would they approve of her? Would they like the fact that she was in a much higher profession then Jonny?

They would be travelling up north later in the week up to Glasgow. Jonny had sensed how anxious Jac was about the whole thing. But he had tried to reassure her that they would love her. Jac couldn't help but think different.

It had been a while since she had been in a relationship and it had progressed to meeting his family. The last family she had met was the Byrne's.

and that hadn't exactly gone to plan. But she needed to let go of those memories. That was a long time ago now she was happy with Jonny.

She had packed a few days before they're trip. It was only for a few days but Jac wanted to be prepared for it. So her suitcase was already packed and ready to go. And since she had been staying at Jonny's so much. He had asked her to move in. not to sure what she would say. But this was one thing she agreed too.

A couple days later it was the day of the trip. They had arranged to leave early to avoid the early morning traffic on the motorway. That said Jonny was following a sat-nav after a heated conversation with Jonny about it. He had insisted he didn't need one but agreed on Jac's behalf. Once the suit cases were packed. Off they went.

An hour and half into the six hour drive to Glasgow. Jac could feel herself falling asleep in the passenger side. Grateful for once that it wasn't her that was driving. Jonny watched from the corner of his eye that Jac was slowly falling asleep before eventually her eyes closed and he smiled at her. She wasn't half beautiful when she was asleep

Jonny soon pulled into a service station needing to fill up on fuel and grab something to eat. Not wanting to awake Jac, he headed out of the car quietly as possible before filling up on fuel and headed to the near by shop and brought him and Jac a bite to eat before heading back to the car and got in. he closed the door to his drivers side as quiet as possible. Not at all noticing that Jac was wake.

She noticed the bottle of water in his hand which she took from it and unscrewed the lid. Drinking deeply from it. Her nap had made her thirsty. But she frowned when she realised there was still another three hours left. She looked at Jonny and he looked back at her with a short smile on his face.

The anxiety wasn't improving and the closer they got to Glasgow. The worsen Jac's anxiety became. She really wasn't looking forward to this.

A part of her wondering why she had agreed to this in the first place.

That's right because she loved Jonny. And would do pretty much anything for him.

It was slowly going dark by the time they had finally arrived in Glasgow Jac looked around as Jonny drove through the town centre. Looking for the hotel that they had booked and once again both had argued over.

Before finally they found it and Jonny parked up across the road from it. Jac unclasped her seatbelt and headed out of her passenger side. Clutching the booking information in one hand and wheeled her suitcase with the other. She headed to reception.

"We booked a room for 5 days" she explained.

"Surname?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"Maconie" Jonny butted in. they had agreed to book it under Jonny's surname.

"Here are your room keys. Enjoy your stay with us" said the lady placing them on the desk.

"We shall" Jonny replied with a smile before him and Jac headed indirection of the lift..


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Jac woke in Jonny's arms. It took her a moment to remember where she was and what she was going to do today. The nerves were increasing by the moment. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Jonny soon woke up beside her before reaching across and looking at the time.

"I don't want to be a kill joy or anything but my parents are expecting us in half an hour" Jonny finished to see a stunned looking Jac

"What? When where you planning on telling me this?" Jac exclaimed before getting up. Jonny followed and he unzipped his suitcase before pulling out the first thing he placed his hand on.

He soon pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt meanwhile Jac wanted her outfit to be a surprise. She placed it under her arm and bolted for the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her. Jonny waited patiently for a good twenty minutes before knocking on Jac's door.

"Jac, come on we're going to be late" he finished just as he said it the bathroom door opened to reveal Jac in a green strapless dress and sliver high heels. Jonny's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Jac, you look.. wow" he stuttered. This compliment caused Jac to blush

"let's get going shall we?" Jac exclaimed before picking up the room keys and her bag before Jonny opened the door and let Jac leave first. He closed door behind him before he slipped his hand into Jac's she squeezed it tight.

"Lets get this over with" she smiled at him

"They'll love you" Jonny grinned

They walked along the hotel hall way in silence and into the direction of the lift. They waited until the doors opened before they got in, Jac squeezed Jonny's hand even tighter as they waited for the lift to reach ground floor. She was sure she was going to pass out. Remembering her medical knowledge to help her in this situation

The doors to the lift opened and Jonny stepped out first soon followed by Jac. Jonny looked around to see if he could spot his parents and he did before he walked in they're direction. Jac kept a tight hold over his hand

"Hello Ma, Pops" Jonny said greeting his parents. His mother hugged him for a moment or two before pulling away. The same with his dad meanwhile his mum approached Jac.

"So you're the lucky lady that has stolen my son's heart away" She said

"Yes that would be me" Jac smiled.

"I'm Charlotte and this is Oliver my partner" Charlotte finished.

"Nice to meet you both" Jac smiled before shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you finally" Charlotte replied. Before taking a seat in the lounge Jac followed.

This wasn't as bad as she expected. Jonny's parents seemed nice enough. She sighed to herself as she watched Jonny and his father engage in a conversation of football.

"So Jac tell me about yourself, Jonny hasn't told us much about you" she asked.

"I'm a Consultant cardiothoracic surgeon" Jac explained

"That sounds interesting" Charlotte exclaimed.

" I like fixing people. People are easier to fix" Jac exclaimed before noticing that Jonny and his father had finished they're conversation and approached the two ladies.

"What are you two ladies gossiping about" asked Oliver.

"Jac was telling me about her job" Charlotte exclaimed

"You and Jonny work on the same ward , am I correct?" asked Oliver

"Yes" both Jac and Jonny answered at the same time. This caused a fit of laugher to break out between them

"So how did you meet?" asked Charlotte. Jac turned to Jonny at this point

"Shall I tell the story?" asked Jac

"If you like" Jonny grinned at her remembering the memory

"I met Jonny at a social skills course. When he lied about being a surgeon" Jac finished. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips as she remembered the memory.

"Good old trick in the book son" Oliver winked at Jonny.

Shortly later after Jac had finished the story. She couldn't help but notice that Jonny and his father kept giving each other glances.

"As much as we'd love to chat all day. I and Jonny have somewhere to be. Coming son?" Oliver asked.

"Sure" Jonny said getting to his feet.

"We've booked you ladies into the spa for the day, go and pamper yourselves. And we'll see you both in a few hours" explained Oliver

"Yes we'll see you later Ma, Jac" Jonny smiled before placing a kiss to Jac's head before leaving

Charlotte turned to Jac. "our boys are up to something" she said. Jac nodded in agreement…

What do you think Jonny is Planning? Any ideas?:)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Second Chance Chapter Nine_**

Jonny and Oliver headed out of the hotel. Into the busy streets of Glasgow city. Jonny looked around his home town hadn't changed at all. It had been a few years since he had been here before leaving to train as a nurse. He wondered what Jac was doing and if she was doing what he asked.

To go and pamper herself in the spa of the hotel. He had been planning this for a few weeks now. He had many conversations with his father over it. His dad wanted to make sure that his son was doing the right thing and he wasn't going to make an mistake.

Which Jonny had reassured him time and after time that it wasn't going to be a mistake. They headed in direction of the jewellers in town. Jonny stopped on the outside looking at the price tags. It wasn't going to come cheap. But he knew it was going to be worth it. Before he headed inside the jewellers and headed over to the nearest counter

"May I help you sir?" asked the young lady behind the counter.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could take a closer look at the necklace in the window, the fifth teen hundred one?" Jonny asked.

"Of course. If you would like to point it out to me" she said coming from behind the counter and Jonny showed her which one he would like. Once he'd shown her and she got the correct keys. She pulled it out from the display on a black matt and placed it on the counter.

Jonny picked it up in his hands to examine it further his dad joining him in doing so.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Oliver asked

"I think so" Jonny replied. Not sure Jac would. He knew she was fussy over jewellery. But he had a gut feeling that Jac would like it. Jonny was also going to have it engraved. Which again knew that it was going to cost a fortune but his father had agreed to help him out.

"I'll take it" Jonny said to the lady behind the counter.

"Do you want it in a gift box?" she asked

"Please if you don't mind" Jonny replied.

The lady behind the counter nodded before placing the necklace into a small black gift box. Before Jonny pulled out the money for it which he paid in cash. Before leaving the jewellers happy with his now purchase before heading to a place his dad told him about where he could get it engraved.

Meanwhile at the Spa Jac was laying down on her front. About to have her back massaged. It would help ease the tension she felt lately in her back.

As the guy placed white gel onto his hands before rubbing it into Jac's exposed skin. She took a sip of the champagne that had been offered while carrying on the conversation with Charlotte

"I got to admit though Jac, I always thought Jonny would make a go of things with Mo" Charlotte exclaimed this caused Jac to almost choke on her glass of champagne

"Mo? Are you serious?" Jac sputtered

"Yes, those two have always been joint at the hip they've been friends for years. I always thought eventually they would but then he met you and I've never seen him so happy" Charlotte replied.

"Right" Jac exclaimed her eyebrows raised. Jonny and Mo? Never in a million years although she could see where Charlotte was coming from but she wouldn't ever see it going past friendship…

"Yes so Jac, tell me a bit more about yourself" Charlotte asked.

"There's not much to tell" Jac exclaimed.

She really didn't want to discuss this with Jonny's mother before telling Jonny herself about her past.

"There must be something, anything" Charlotte pushed.

"Okay I'll tell you my mum abandoned me when I was twelve years old. She went to India. She left me all on my own and I was taken into care. It never worked out though. My foster parents never understood me. I always in and out of care. And I always with different foster parents.

Then a few years ago my mother returned from India with kidney failure. She used me for spare parts and she made out that she was having an reaction to the anti rejection drugs when actually all she wanted was to get me out of the way again so she could escape.

And once I tracked her down I found out at my granddad wasn't actually dead and he had been alive this whole time. And then I met my half sister"

Jac finished her story. She looked at Charlotte who was clearly stunned at what she had just been informed of.

"Oh Jac, I don't know what to say" Charlotte finished. She was clearly shocked.

How could anyone do that to they're own daughter. To abandon her child like that must have been awful. She couldn't imagine what Jac must have gone through.

"Don't be sorry. Trust me I couldn't give a crap about that evil woman. She could burn in hell for all I care" Jac exclaimed. She really didn't want Charlotte's sympathy for what her mother had done to her. She had had a lot of times over the years that she was sick of hearing it now.

"So your mother's the reason you're the way you are? Jonny's told me about your ice queen reputation" Charlotte exclaimed

"I'm guessing he's told you I can be an utter bitch then? I'm not one to be crossed" Jac exclaimed.

"Yes, but Jac darling I admire you for your strength. I really don't know what to say about your mother" she replied.

"Please spare me the sympathy. I've heard it all before. Everyone always says the same things. Like a broken record" Jac exclaimed.

"Well I want you to know that I accept you as my daughter as long as you keep Jonny happy. I have no problem with you" Charlotte replied.

Jac couldn't help the smile that crept up onto her face. Charlotte had only known her for a couple of hours and it seemed she accepted her. Despite her damaged goods.

Meanwhile Jonny was waiting to collect the necklace that was being engraved. . _Oh Jac you are in for a real treat. _He told himself but soon enough the jeweller returned with the necklace engraved and Jonny soon paid for it and left the jewellers before departing from his father in town and headed back to the hotel before he did that he headed into a shop which sold candles.

He brought some scented candles and some red roses and headed back to the hotel. As he headed there he poked his head around the spa door to see if his mother and Jac were still there. He couldn't see Jac but his mother nodded towards him. Jonny signalled 30 minutes to her and again she nodded before Jonny headed back to the hotelroom.

He placed the key card into the socket and the door swung open. He closed it behind him before picking up the flowers and started to peel the stems off the flowers scattering them all over the double bed. Next came the candles. He pulled them out of the bag and undid the packaging before placing them around. And then finally came the meal. He quickly rang up the restaurant and rang for the delivery which came in the space of twenty minutes he placed the food into the microwave to keep it warm before running Jac a bath before sending her a text.

_I'm back, I hope you've been pampering yourself ;) see you shortly xx_

He quickly sent the text before getting changed into the outfit he had brought and applied some of Jac's favourite aftershave that he knew she loved before taking out the nicely heated food from the microwave and placed them onto two plates and poured two glasses of wine ether side with a candle in between before bracing himself

Jac had left the spa shortly after she changed back into her clothes. After noticing Jonny's text she left Charlotte in the spa. Before heading in direction of the lift. Pressing the floor for the hotelroom as she waited for the lift to reach her level.

She wondered what Jonny had in store for her. She could tell by the way he had looked at his father that he was planning something.

Soon enough the lift doors opened and she walked along to the room. Sudden case of butterflies creeping up on her. Jac Naylor never got butterflies until now she braced herself before slipping the hotel key card into the slot and the door opened Jac walked in suspicious until she noticed the candles scattered around she took in the scent before walking further into the room. She noticed a table with two plates of food with two glasses of wine beside them with a candle in the middle.

"Surprise" Jonny said as he walked into the room.

"Jonny.. I" Jac said utterly speechless before walking up to him. She noticed his aftershave. It was the one she liked most on him before kissing him lightly before pulling away

"I missed you" she admitted.

"I missed you too" Jonny smiled at her.

"Is this all for me?" she asked as she looked around

"Yes" Jonny smiled at her.

"I love you, you know that right?" she said

"I love you too, actually I have something for you" Jonny replied before handing her a small black gift bag.

Jac took it from him wondering what it could be she sat down and pulled out the inside contains. It was a small black box.

"Open it" Jonny said.

So Jac did. She opened it and couldn't believe what she was holding a silver heart cross locket necklace. She noticed that it had words engraved before looking back at him

"Jonny, this is too much" she exclaimed.

"Read the writing" Jonny replied smiling at her.

_"Jac what you holding in your hands is my heart. You have the key to my heart always. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more every single day. I couldn't imagine not having you in my life. You are not only my lover, but my best friend. My whole world. I love you always. Jonny xxx"_

Jac could feel the tears in the back of her eyes. But she couldn't help but let them fall.

"It wasn't meant to make you cry" Jonny frowned.

"They're happy tears… this is too much" Jac exclaimed before kissing him lightly. Before Jonny pulled away.

"We should really eat that food before it goes cold" he exclaimed.

"Yes Ok" Jac replied smiling at him as she walked over to the table. Jonny following…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry it's been a while since I last updated this. I've been working on my others so I haven't had much chance to update! Anyhow this chapter is left on a cliff hanger :D. Please enjoy! X **

Chapter Ten, Second Chance. 

"I can't believe you never seen this film before!" Exclaimed Jac as the ending credits to Grease finished on the TV. They had sat and watched the film after Jonny had let Jac chose the film after they had finished they're meal.

As Jac picked up the case for the DVD Jonny cleared his throat. "Jac, there's two positions coming up at the hospital here for a nurse and surgeon, and it's up to you but if you want we can apply for the posts," he asked her. He had been thinking about it after his father had handed him the information. Since his father was leading director.

"I'll think about it" Jac exclaimed truth be told she had been at Holby for a good seven years. Maybe it was time to move on and start work somewhere new to her.

But what if things didn't work out between her and Jonny what would happen there? Would she move back to Darwin? She didn't like to think. She couldn't bear the thought of things not working between her and Jonny. He was now the most important thing to her rather then her career

All those years ago she had turned down Joseph's offer to leave with him to stay at Holby for her career. But that was more then five years ago, times had changed since then.

And she was happy. Happiest then she had ever been. They say it's the things you don't do that you regret.

"Hell with it lets do it" Jac exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Jonny asked not sure if he heard her correctly

"Yes. Let's do it. I've been at Darwin for nearly 8 years. It's about time I moved on" Jac smiled at him.

"Okay, let's do it" Jonny replied before pulling out the application forms for both posts. He handed Jac hers and handed her a pen. As she filled in all her details along with Jonny filling in his details.

One both forms were filled in Jonny had told her that he would pass them onto his father and they would wait to hear news for interviews for both positions. They had just under two days left of they're five day trip in Glasgow. And truth was it was starting to feel like home for Jac.

"I suppose if we're going to do this then, we better start house hunting" Jac exclaimed.

"Yeah I agree. But we've got two days left of this holiday before we go back to Darwin ward. Tell you what we'll look at some properties on the net and then book another week off work at Darwin and we'll come and view some. What do you reckon?" Jonny asked.

"Sounds good to me" Jac replied. Totally disbelief at what they were planning on doing.

"Yes but we better make sure the house has more then one bedroom" Jonny replied.

Jac scoffed at what he was saying but truth be told. As much as Jac focused on her career. She had thought about starting a family with Jonny.

"Fine but you have to marry me first" Jac said jokily and winked at him

"Sure" Jonny smiled at her. Taking what she had said seriously.

"Jonny, I was joking we can discuss that in the future" Jac replied.

"You know I really like this new you" Jonny commented. Not sure what Jac would say.

"Well I did say I would change and I have. Only for you though." Jac smiled at him.

She looked at him he really was the most important thing in her life.

Nothing else mattered. It was like Jonny was the final missing puzzle piece of her life that seemed to fall into place.

She kissed him lightly but Jonny deepened it. His Tongue glided along her lower lip as if to request access which was granted as once. She ran her hand through his hair squeezing it lightly as the kisses became more intense and a lot more heated she pushed him backwards onto the double bed without breaking the kiss. Jonny moved his lips down her neck placing kisses as he did so he started to unbutton her shirt which he soon chucked to the floor.

Jac tugged at Jonny's shirt that her hands had made quick work of the buttons before that to found its way onto the floor. Before her hand start tugging at the belt of his jeans. Before pulling his mouth back up to hers. She never liked his lips not on hers for long. They soon slipped under the sheets…

The following morning it was the last day of the trip. They both rushed around the hotel room making sure that they had got everything they had once the suitcases were packed. They left the hotel room walking and carrying the suitcases behind themselves Jac handed in the hotel keys while Jonny went to fetch the car. Which should have only taken ten minutes but when he later returned on foot it soon appeared the journey back home wasn't going to be that simple.

"You have got to be kidding me. How the hell are we supposed to get back to Darwin if you've got no bloody car" Jac exclaimed.

Once Jonny had informed her that his car had been clamped and toiled away, because Jonny hadn't realised he had parked it on double yellow lines..

"You take the train and I'll drive home once I've recovered my car and paid the fine" Jonny replied.

It seemed a good enough idea to Jac. She had to agree at least the train would be quicker..

"Okay, but you call me when you've picked up your car and you update me when you can understand?" Jac implied.

"Okay." Jonny replied. _He liked Jac's concern rather cute. _

Jac kissed him lightly before pulling away. And heading to the taxi rank to get a cab to the train station.

Nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen next…


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Jac headed inside the train station once she had paid the cab driver, she pushed her suitcase behind her hearing the wheels full behind her. Once she had brought her ticket. She headed to the platform. Her train was due in the next thirty minutes as she waited impatiently for the train to arrive her phone starting ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket. She frowned when the caller I.D flashed up as _Jonny, _

She'd only just left him half an hour ago. But maybe this was him updating her that he had recovered his car and would soon be starting the drive back to Darwin. But as her phone carried on ringing the more it seemed something was seriously wrong. She answered it the second time it rang.

"Jac Naylor" she answered it expecting to hear Jonny's Scottish accent that she adored so much.

"Hi I'm calling regarding a Jonny" said the person.

"Who is this?" Jac questioned

"I'm Tom, I'm a paramedic. I'm afraid your friend has been involved in an accident..." the person finished.

Horror. Panic. Every emotion quickly ran Jac's mind. Not her Jonny, anyone but her Jonny...

"He asked me to contact you before he lost consciousness, we will be taking him to Glasgow general if you would like to meet your friend there" explained Tom

"Yes thanks I will" Jac said suddenly. Hanging up.

Jac soon got to her feet and carried her suitcase behind her, once she left the train station she quickly dashed to the nearby taxi rank and hopped into the first one there and slammed the door shut behind her

"Glasgow general hospital" she barked at the cab driver as the cab sped off

Her Jonny was unconscious. These last few days had been amazing; she had the best time of her life in Glasgow. Seeing Jonny's roots where he came from. Meeting his parents. But she should've known it was all too good for it to last. None the less she tried to focus her mind on something positive...

The taxi soon arrived outside the hospital and Jac paid the driver before getting out once again carrying her suitcase behind her. As she headed to the departments doors she went through them and soon found reception.

"Hi yeah I received a telephone call to say my partner has been brought in." asked Jac

"What's the name please?" asked the receptionist

"Jonathan Macoine" answered Jac

"He's just been brought in, the doctors are looking at him now. The relative's room is on the left, someone will be in to see you shortly." Asked the receptionist.

Jac soon followed the signs and she soon found the relative's room. She was anxious to hear news on him. When the relatives room door opened and it revealed Oliver.

"Jac I thought it was you, what are you doing here? Aren't you and Jonny meant to be heading back today?" he asked her. _He hadn't heard then_

"You haven't heard then?" Jac questioned

"Heard what?" asked Oliver

"He's been involved in an accident" replied Jac.

"You wait here and I'll search up what's happening to him" said Oliver leaving Jac alone with her thoughts...

It seemed like hours but it had only been a few minutes Jac impatiently walked up and down the room unable to sit still when once again the door opened to reveal Oliver and a Doctor.

"Jac, this is Doctor Nicholls. She's treating Jonny" explained Oliver.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jac asked.

"He's very lucky. He has a few cracked ribs and a broken ankle which will need surgery" explained Doctor Nicholls.

"But he was unconscious when he was brought in, there must be something wrong to cause that" said Jac

"Does Jonny have any history of black outs?" asked Doctor Nicholls

"No not that we're aware of, why?" asked Oliver

"From what the driver of the car said Jonny collapsed in the middle of the road and the driver tried to stop and tried to miss him but he couldn't" explained Doctor Nicholls.

"But he will be okay though right?" Jac asked

"He should be, but we're going to wait until he regains consciousness to run more tests" explained Doctor Nicholls.

"Can I see him?" asked Jac.

"Of course, if you would like to follow me" said Doctor Nicholls.

Jac followed Doctor Nicholls to where Jonny was.

"I must warn you, it's not a pretty scene" said Doctor Nicholls

Jac had seen it all. Seeing the state Jonny would be in would shock her since she was a consultant herself. Doctor Nicholls left Jac alone once they arrived to Jonny's ward. Jac opened the door and braced herself before walking in.

Jonny was laid down on the bed his eyes closed almost as if he was asleep. But she knew he wasn't. She sat down on the chair near the bed and she searched for Jonny's hand that squeezed it hard.

"Jonny you need to wake up for me. I need you. You need to wake up for me. I need you in my life, whatever caused your black out we can deal with it together. I know that you're probably scared right now but we can face whatever caused your black out together, but first you need to open your eyes for me. Because I need you more than anything, and one day I will marry you and one day we will have a family but you need to open your eyes. I love you Jonny."

Jac finished her little speech. Tears threatening to fall down her eyes, she let them fall as she held his hand even tighter as she closed her eyes she felt a squeeze on her hand and her eyes shot open to see Jonny's eyes slowly flickering open..


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh God My Head" Jonny mumbled as he looked around to see where he was.

In a hospital bed. His head however was throbbing like someone had smacked it against a wall before he looked at Jac. To see the worried expression her face,

"Don't you ever do that to me again" Jac stuttered

"I'm alive and awake, nice speech by the way" Jonny commented

"You heard?" Jac questioned

Jonny would've nodded but the pain in his head was too painful.

"I'll go get a nurse to give you some morphine" Jac said noticing Jonny's wincing..

While Jac went to fetch a nurse. Jonny tried to pick the pieces together, he didn't remember much. All he remembered was this morning, Jac departing to catch the train. After that it was all a bit of a mystery. He remembered a sharp pain shooting across his forehead. And then nothing else.

Jac soon returned with a nurse in toe. She slipped the dosage of morphine into Jonny's arm. Which took a few moments before it kicked in. the throbbing pain inside his head eased a little once the warm liquid had kicked in

Before a doctor appeared into the ward

"Good to see you're awake Jonny. I'm your doctor, and I will be taking care of you" explained Doctor Nicholls.

"Right" replied Jonny

"Can you tell me what you remember of today's events?" asked Doctor Nicholls.

"I remember Jac departing to catch the train after it appeared my car had been clamped and taken away. She went to fetch the train since we should be heading back to Holby today" explained Jonny.

"Anything else?" asked Doctor Nicholls

"Nope, it's all a bit of a mystery after that" Jonny exclaimed

"Did you feel anything before you passed out? For example a stabbing pain above your eyes? Asked Doctor Nicholls

"Yes. It was like a sharp stabbing pain" explained Jonny.

"How long did this pain last?" asked Doctor Nicholls

"it went as quickly as it came. Then everything around me went black and the next thing I know I wake up in here" Jonny explained

"Has anything like this happened before?" asked Doctor Nicholls.

"No, it was the first time" answered Jonny

"Right well we're going to run a few more tests to see what caused you to black out. I will be back very shortly" said Doctor Nicholls. As she left Jac followed her outside.

"Doctor have you any ideas what it could be?" asked Jac.

"Without more tests we cannot be sure" said Doctor Nichols.

"But you must surely have an idea?" asked Jac

"From what Jonny described, the likely cause is epilepsy, but we won't know till further tests" explained Doctor Nicholls walking away leaving Jac with her thoughts,

Epilepsy was easily treatable. It was a common condition that with the right medical treatment it could be managed perfectly well.

Jac headed back into the ward, she smiled at Jonny. Before sitting back down next to him. She squeezed his hand just as Jonny's hand became lifeless, his eyes closing.

"Jonny! Jonny! Don't do this to me, open your eyes, open your eyes" Jac cried out but nothing

Before quickly dashing out of the ward

"Can someone help me Please! Someone e help us!" she shouted. Doctor Nicholls that had been discussing Jonny's condition with another doctor before they dashed down to Jonny's ward one nurse telling Jac to wait outside. As doctors and nurses crowded around Jonny's side..

Jac could do nothing but look through the window helpless….


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I have a few ideas where this fanfic is going, but I should probably warn you, you may need some tissues on hand. Because Jac's and Jonny's relationship starts to crumble. As you'll see in later chapters, anyhow enjoy X _

_Chapter Thirteen _

Jac didn't know how long she had been sat there, but the seconds had turned into minutes and the minutes had turned into hours. She hadn't been informed of anything. All the doctors did was push Jonny's trolley down in direction of theatre leaving her there with no news. Nothing. To see Jonny in that state was hard enough but not knowing what was wrong was even tougher.

She sat with a cold cup of coffee sat in between her. She didn't know how long it had been sat there. Until she realised it was stone cold she placed it in the bin by the chair when she noticed Doctor Nicholls approaching her. She quickly got to her feet.

"So?" Jac asked

"Jonny had a bleed on the brain, now we're not sure if it was caused by the accident but it's a good job we caught it when we did otherwise it could have been a lot more serious" explained Doctor Nicholls.

"Will he be okay?" Jac asked.

"Yes he should make a full recovery, although he's been placed into a medical coma to give his brain a chance to heal." Explained Doctor Nicholls. Jac listened trying to take in most of this information.

"So when's he likely to awake up?" Jac questioned

"It could take a few days" Doctor Nicholls replied before leaving Jac alone with her thoughts as she tried to take in this information. She soon sensed that someone was stood behind her and she turned to see Oliver looking at her.

"Jac do you want to fetch a drink?" he asked her.

"I'd rather stay here, but thanks for the offer though" Jac exclaimed.

"You heard what the doctor said, Jonny's in a coma. It could take a few days before he awakes. Go on, it'll take your mind of things" Oliver asked.

"Fine, but we give in contact details if there's any change in Jonny's condition" Jac retorted. Oliver agreed once they had given they're contact details in. once they had left the department together. They headed to a restaurant Jac didn't order anything just a drink which Oliver carried over to her. While she took a few slips Oliver broke the conversation.

"I'm divorcing Charlotte. Things haven't been quiet while for a few months now" Oliver exclaimed.

Jac was shocked surely she hadn't heard that right, they had seemed so happily together when she had met them the previous day, or was that just an act in front of Jonny so he wouldn't be none the wiser. Anyhow Jac was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be telling Jonny this?" Jac exclaimed.

"I was going to but then he was taken ill so I decided to leave it. Things haven't been quite right for a while. And I know she's been having an affair. The only reason we're still married is because we haven't got around to telling Jonny yet" Oliver exclaimed.

"Right" Jac scoffed...

"You love my son right?" Oliver asked quickly

"Of course, I love him to the sky and back" Jac admitted.

"Take good care of him for me, won't you?" he said

"Of course" Jac replied.

"Good" Oliver finished before finishing his drink and ordering another one.

He later returned with another drink in his hand while Jac was still on her first. She didn't intend on getting plastered so she was taking her time with her drink but once again she was brought out of her thoughts by what Oliver said next.

"I'll give you the job, no interview, double the wage you earn at Darwin if you do one thing for me" Oliver asked.

"That all depends on what that thing is?" Jac exclaimed

"Sleep with me" Oliver retorted

This caused Jac to nearly choke on her slip of drink. Surely she hadn't heard Oliver say that.

"Did I hear that right?" Jac asked suddenly,

"Hear what?" Oliver asked.

"You asking me to sleep with you," Jac exclaimed.

"Yes I meant it" Oliver replied.

"No, I wouldn't do that to Jonny" Jac exclaimed.

"But Jac we both know it's not the first time you've done it though is it, you slept with Lord Byrne to further in your career, anything to get higher in the profession" Oliver sneered

"That has nothing to do with you that was a long time ago and I've changed since then, I wouldn't do that to Jonny. He means too much to me" Jac exclaimed.

"More then your career?" Oliver sniggered

"Yes" Jac retorted _she'd always been a rotten liar. _Of course her career meant a lot to her. But so did Jonny. She tried all she could to make him more important but there was no hiding the fact that her career did mean a lot to her.

"He would never have to know. It could be our little secret, and you'll get the job" Oliver pushed.

"I said no" Jac exclaimed

"Unlucky for you I don't take no for an answer" Oliver sniggered before launching himself at her. He crashed his lips onto her, Until Jac smacked him across the face...

"Stay away from me" Jac muttered before leaving the bar.

Tears threatening to fall…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen, Second Chance

It was early the next morning Jac stirred in her sleep. She'd spent the night at Jonny's side. The chair wasn't exactly the most comfortable. But she wanted to be by his side and that's what she had done instead of booking herself into a hotel. The previous night's events racing around inside her mind. Jonny's father had come to on her.

He made a pass at her. He wouldn't take no for an answer. So she had slapped him across the face before leaving the bar. Tears pouring down her cheeks. Everything was going wrong for her and Jac didn't like it one bit. Her life was spiralling out of control.

She needed Jonny to open his eyes, just so everything would be okay. So she could forget what his father did. She had a suspicion that it wasn't going to be the end of it. She had a feeling deep inside that Oliver wouldn't leave it there. He wouldn't let it go until he got what he wanted. Jac wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

Sleeping with Lord Byrne was a long time ago. And times had changed since then. But it still hurt to have it thrown back into her face. How dare Oliver bring it up when he hardly knew anything about her? He'd clearly done his research about her. How else would he know?

She just wanted the memory of the previous night to leave and it never appear again but as hard as she tried. It was still there. There was no escaping it. It was there at the back of her mind...

She looked at Jonny's form. It was almost like he was asleep. What she wouldn't do for his eyes to open and for him to smile at her. After last night at the bar Jac had made a heartbreaking choice. She wasn't going to transfer to Scotland after all.

She couldn't bear to work alongside Jonny's father after what he had done. It was a shame actually because they'd made plans to go house haunting and start a fresh. But now that had all changed Jac wasn't going to transfer.

Not only was Jonny's father one of the reasons. But Darwin was her home. It was what made her who she is and she couldn't turn her back on the ward now. And that's when Jac decided. She was going back to Darwin ward with or without Jonny. As she sat beside Jonny's side.

She held his hand wishing and praying for some sort of miracle and that Jonny would magically open his eyes. It had been two days since the operation even know the doctor had told Jac it would take a few days. She wished the day that he would wake up would eventually come. Because she needed him, she needed to hear him tell her that everything was going to be alright and that she had him.

She got up and left the ward in search of a coffee machine. She wasn't one for hospital coffee but at least it would give her a boost of energy, as she headed to the machine and pressed the button for her coffee. She noticed Oliver walking near by and to her surprise he completely avoided her, didn't even ask how Jonny was. He just walked on by as if she wasn't even there. Once the vending machine had finished Jac's coffee, she placed a lid on top of it and headed back into Jonny's ward only to find Oliver in there he got up from the chair and was about to leave the room.

"Don't leave on my count" Jac scowled.

"I have meetings to attend to" Oliver lied.

"So meetings is more important than your son?" Jac exclaimed

"I have a job to attend to, I do work here after all" Oliver scowled.

"More like you're just trying to avoid me after last night. Let me remind you Oliver, it was you that made the pass at me" Jac retorted.

"I don't know what your talking about, now if you don't mind I really have to be somewhere." Oliver scowled

"Go on leave, it shows your job is more important to you then the role of being a father." Jac said sarcastically

"Yes well I could say the same for you, your career means more to you then my son does. So don't give me that crap" Oliver retorted

"Oliver you messed with the wrong woman. I'm not to be messed with" Jac scowled.

"I'm really scared, remember Jacqueline I know all about your past. It could easily take a slip of the tongue to reveal all to Jonny, and I'm sure he'll think differently about you then, once he knows what a little slut you were" Oliver retorted

And with that Jac took the lid off the coffee the steam was still present which showed it was still hot before she chucked the whole contains over Oliver.

"And that was me throwing my drink over you which I should have done last night." Jac leaving the room leaving Oliver with a soaked coffee stained suit..


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later Jac was by Jonny's beside when she was half asleep, her eyes shot open once she felt a light squeeze of her hand before noticing Jonny's eyes flickering open. Jonny smiled at her which was returned by Jac. Whose eyes were slowly filling up with tears, Jonny took off the oxygen mask, taking a couple of gulps of air before he spoke.

"Hey" He croaked.

"Hey yourself" Jac replied.

"What happened to me?" Jonny asked.

"You had a bleed on the brain, they placed you into a medical coma to give it chance to recover, you've been out for the last five days, don't you ever scare me like that again Jonathan Macoine" Jac very nearly growled.

But Jonny sensed the gladness in Jac's tone of voice. As he took in his surroundings, his brain was busy trying to place the pieces but it was all just a bit too much for him so he left it.

"Hey son, glad to see you're awake, we've been ever so worried" Oliver exclaimed as he walked into the ward. Glad to see his son was awake, finally.

"Hey Dad, erm why's your suit got coffee spilled on it?" Jonny asked. Jac looked at Oliver, and Oliver looked back at Jac before turning his attention back to his son.

"A Patient's relative got a bit cross with me, and she threw her coffee over me. That's all. Although she may have to pay the dry cleaners bill" Oliver replied. Before once again looking at Jac who was white with fury.

"I was thinking maybe you should move in with me until your back on your feet son" Oliver asked.

"No, once he's been discharged we're going back to Darwin, thanks for the offer Oliver but no" Jac interrupted

"The offer wasn't aimed at you" Oliver quickly snapped

"Dad! Don't speak to Jac like that" Jonny butted in giving his father evils.

"No, Jonny he has a point, maybe it will be good for you" Jac exclaimed.

"How will it be good for me? I won't have you there" Jonny retorted.

"I'll be waiting for you back at Darwin" Jac exclaimed.

"But we were going to transfer to the hospital here. Jac what's suddenly changed your mind?" Jonny asked.

"I'll leave you guys to it..." Oliver said getting to his feet clearly feeling uncomfortable to witness a lovers tiff between his son and girlfriend.

"No, don't leave on my count. I'm leaving anyway" Jac exclaimed.

"You go back to Darwin, and we're finished" Jonny said coldly

"I'm sorry Jonny, really I am" Jac exclaimed

"You go back there and your walking away from us, is this what you want Jac? Is it?" Jonny asked.

"Yes Jonny it really is" Jac replied with the same bitter cold tone before placing a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, remember that" Jac said walking away, tears burning her eyes as she walked away from the love of her life…


	16. Chapter 16

It was day three of post Jonny break up. Jac had thrown herself into her work. Not only had walking away from Jonny killed her, it also destroyed her in doing so. Walking away had left a huge hole in her chest, it had ripped out the insides leaving a throbbing hole in its place. She had a long day ahead in surgery, wishing that it was as easy to fix herself as it was to fix other people. She didn't let her thoughts linger on Jonny for one moment longer.

Meanwhile back in Scotland and after a long discussion with his father and with his doctor Jonny was allowed to leave under strict terms that he would take it easy, as he finished sorting out his belongings and making sure that he had everything, when he noticed a letter addressed to him in Jac's personal script. He picked it up and sat down on the bed before opening it, and pulling out the letter inside.

He unfolded the paper inside and began to read...

_Jonny, I just want you to know I love you, and I know you probably have a million questions to why I suddenly changed my mind about transferring, I know it's wrong for me to write it down in a letter but I didn't know how to tell you in person. Because I was unsure of how you would react. And another thing I was scared in case you wouldn't believe me. So here it is while you were unconscious and in that medical coma. Your father asked me for a drink I said no at first but he kept on pushing, so in the end I agreed although I really didn't want to go, anyhow at the bar your father confided that he and your mother are splitting up. I know he should have told you himself but he was going to and then you fell ill so he left it. _

_Anyway at the bar Oliver brought me a drink I took my time with it as you know I'm such a lightweight. I was still on my first and only drink, when your father offered me the job on the plate if I did one thing for him. And that was to sleep with him. _

_When I declined his offer saying that I wouldn't do such a thing to you, he threw a fact from my past back in my face saying that he knew it wasn't the first time that I had actually done such a thing to further in my career. He said he knew about Lord Byrne, you've probably heard the story and the rumours about it, and I can say that most of it is true. But Jonny you have to understand that it was a long time ago, before you even met me. I've changed since then. You have to believe me. Anyway as I said before I declined your father's offer telling him that he knew nothing about me and I wouldn't do such a thing to you. _

_He then told me that he didn't take no for an answer and he launched himself at me, I managed to fight him off by slapping him across the face and then I left. And I made my way back to the hospital. But instead of taking the well lit street, I took a short cut through an alleyway and as I carried on walking I could hear footsteps behind me so I quickened my pace but the footsteps got louder and closer and before I had chance to react a hand went in front of me and they dragged me backwards and slammed me up against a wall. And that's when I noticed who the attacker was, it was your father. _

_He didn't rape me as such but he did touch me 'down below' and I certainly didn't give consent. Why would I? One he's your father and number two I wouldn't do that to you, after he was done he told me that it was my fault. And that you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So I had to get away. I stuck around until you woke and then I left. I couldn't stomach working with him after what he had done. So that's why Jonny, that's why I changed my mind, and I'm sorry. I really am. I love you Jac xx_

Jonny had read enough, he placed the letter down on the bedside before noticing his father enter the room. Jonny could feel the blood boil in his skin. Oliver could see the sudden change in his son so he sat himself down beside him, he didn't have much tine to react when Jonny started yelling

"HOW COULD YOU DAD! HOW COULD YOU!" Jonny yelled.

"Son, I don't know what your going on about" Oliver questioned.

"YOU, YOU MADE A PASS AT JAC AND WHEN SHE DELCLINED YOU ATTACKED HER, HOW COULD YOU!" Jonny screamed at the top of his voice.

"She's making it up. Don't you see she's evil. She's no good for you" Oliver yelled back at Jonny

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT JAC LIKE THAT, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER. AND I KNOW SHE WOULDN'T MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT UP!" Jonny screamed.

"Son, she's done it before, she slept with Lord Byrne to further her career. Anything to get a higher position. She's nothing but a cheap little slut. She deserved what she-"

Oliver didn't get chance to finish his question as Jonny's fist came flying and it knocked Oliver to the floor.

"That was for Jac, you're not my father" Jonny exclaimed picking up his belongings and left the ward leaving Oliver with a bloody nose...

Meanwhile Jac had finished her last operation of the day. Keeping her mind busy was only something she could do for so long before she would have to face to the fact that she was now going to go back to an empty apartment. An apartment that still had Jonny's clothes. His scent. Everything to remind her of him. She couldn't face going back to the apartment just yet so she spent the night on the on call room….


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Bit of Janny Fluff for this chapter! That is until Disaster strikes... **

Jac drifted off to an uneasy sleep, as sleepiness took over her. She wasn't alerted when the door to the on call room opened and Jonny crept in quietly as possible not wanting to wake Jac for one thing, he moved closer to the bed moving the duvet away, she didn't twitch or stir at the movement before slipping in beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling a strand of hair away from her ear and whispered "I love you" he mumbled. This caused Jac to turn to her side. Cupping his face into her hands and she kissed him lightly.

Jonny could tell that she had been crying, she turned away when the tears started to fall this hurt Jonny a little before he wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Hey it's okay. I'm here now, I'm never letting you go again" He whispered and with that Jac snuggled into his chest as he kissed her forehead, down her side and cheek before he finally reached her mouth once more he kissed her.

He held her as the tears began to fall down her eyes. Seeing Jac like this broke Jonny's heart. He wanted to take away her pain. Tell her that everything was going to be alright. But he had a lot of questions that needed to be answered but right now he knew what Jac needed and it was him. And for him to hold her.

The following morning Jac stirred in her sleep before sunlight crept through the blinds of the on call room this caused her to wake. She rubbed her eyes before noticing another body next to her. It took a moment for it to registrar as Jonny. Before she noticed a cut on one of his knuckles, she frowned for a moment wondering how he had got that…

Jonny stirred before he looked at Jac with half closed eyes. Before he tugged at her arm and pulled her back down so she would face him. He stroked her chin with his finger before Jac leant down and kissed him as lightly as she did the night before. But Jonny deepened the kiss one hand going to her neck and the other ran through her hair. It wasn't long before Jonny was pulling at Jac's scrub top, which with one hand he managed to remove before throwing it to the floor. He placed kisses along her collarbone and down her chest. Causing Jac to have Goosebumps..

**Flashback **

Jac walked along the alleyway she could hear those footsteps getting louder and closer before a hand grabbed her from in front and started to drag her backwards before pushing her up against the wall. She fought her hardest to fight off her attacker with all the strength she could muster but he was too strong. She felt him undo her jeans and his own..

**End of Flashback**

"Jonny! Jonny stop!" Jac called out fighting him off her but Jonny's hold was a bit too strong and she didn't like it one bit before with one final push. She pushed him off her. sending Jonny flying off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. She looked at Jonny who was in complete utter shock before Jac broke down once again in tears…

"It's him isn't it?" Jonny asked as the tears started to fall down Jac's eyes once more.

Jac didn't answer him she just nodded. Utterly guilty for hurting Jonny

"Jac you need to report it" Jonny exclaimed.

"No, he's your father" Jac exclaimed through her tears

"No he isn't he's just a scumbag, he is not my father" Jonny exclaimed holding his hand up to Jac which he had used to punch his father with.

"Jac what he did was wrong, he did it against your will and he did it without consent, you need to report it." Jonny said once again

"I Said No Jonathan!" Jac very nearly shouted before grabbing her shirt from the floor and placing it back on. Leaving the on call room..


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Short Chapter for this one. But I promise an extra long one soon! This fic will be coming to an end shortly, a couple more chapters in line coming soon:)) xo

"I've made you an appointment and I would like for you to keep it. It could help," Jonny explained placing the leaflet down on the table before leaving Jac alone with her thoughts. Once he was gone however she picked it up and had a look at it.

Talking to a shrink was the last thing that she wanted to do, but maybe she should for Jonny's sake. Since she had decided against reporting the incident with Oliver. She knew Jonny was just concerned for her.

Every right in doing so after what had happened between them Jonny however had forgotten all about it. He knew she hadn't meant to push him off her. It was just those flashbacks of what had happened. Truth be told Jac had scrubbed at her skin trying to remove his trace. But it was no good. It was stuck to her like glue.

Jac however had the afternoon off. She was thankful for this. As she slipped into her bike leathers. She headed out of the department. Still clutching the counselling leaflet in her hand as she got onto her bike and started to drive away from the department.

As she waited for the lights to change into the town Jac noticed a sign near the lights that said Holby Police Station. She sighed to herself before making her mind up as the lights changed. She took a turn left which was the direction that the police station was in. once she got there she cut the ignition on her bike. Took a deep breath before walking inside and waited for someone to arrive at the desk. Before clearing her throat.

"I'd like to report a sexual assault" she told the person behind the desk..


End file.
